


A Kiss. One shot.

by alabasterblaze



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s04e08 Silence in the Library, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabasterblaze/pseuds/alabasterblaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna Noble and River Song have an intricate relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss. One shot.

Donna’s head aches always got more frequent when she was with her um…whatever Melody Malone was to her. A person who she met at her second job? Her lover. Dear God. Hopefully Shawn didn’t find out ever. But she enjoyed the blonde’s company. She enjoyed the feel of soft, but toned hands rushing up her thighs and down her stomach, the velvet voice, somebody she could confide in, somebody that Mel could tell anything too. Both were infertile much to their husbands (hidden as much as possible) despair. Both had a close relationship with their parents. “As if we grew up together.” Melody told Donna one day at the pub. And inexplicable attraction. 

River knew what the Hell she was doing was sure to piss the Doctor off. But she just happened to meet Donna one day prancing through a pub to sit and order a glass of Sherry and write about the latest adventure she’d been on. But the Ginger was clever beautiful and didn’t take anybody, even drunk patrons’s shit. She personally had witnessed the woman bring a tray down on a man’s head because his hands fell on her breasts. It was probably very hard for anybody to not do that. Even covered they threatened to spill out. Damn. She kept on coming back, then bringing herself to talk, then she bought the woman a drink. Calling herself “Melody” to protect her. Because this was Donna Noble, the most important woman in the universe, and she couldn’t be triggered.

That was a year ago. 

“Hello Lovely.” Melody said one evening greeting Donna of their bi-weekly supper out. 

“Hey Mel.” Donna smiled. Pulling her into a kiss. The headache she had flared just a bit up. She touched her temple absentmindedly. 

“Did you order wine yet?” River said draping her jacket over the chair. 

Donna sucked in a breath. Melody had rather nice shoulders. 

Both always dressed her best for these get together’s and met up in a posh place. A hotel-a proper affair. 

Dinner was long and full of witty jokes and anecdotes, Mel told River about her troubles, Donna offered a comforting hand. 

Donna told her, she got a promotion at the Law Firm she worked at and could now quit the bar maid job.

“Shame, I rather did like you in that outfit.” Melody said, gulping a bit of wine.

“Oh sod off! You should see me in my suits for work.” Donna said slapping Rivers wrist light-heatedly.

Dinner passed, then they made their way up to the room. 

They only had ‘til morning. 

Donna quickly ripped off River’s slinky black bodice and took off her blouse and tossed both on the floor. 

Melody’s pupils dilated and started unhinging her bra. Then working on Donna.

Both kissing and wrapping thighs against each other’s waists. Nibbling on neck, pawing around each other’s breasts. Donna milked out a moan. River took her hands and started scraping her nails down Donna’s slightly convex stomach. And down her thigh, slip a finger in- “OH!” Donna exclaimed loudly, and showed her whole body matching her hair.

Donna did make the best sounds.

“Now it’s my turn.” Donna hissed rolling River onto her back and tracing her tongue on Rivers spinal column. from the bottom to the nape of her neck the taking her lags and rolling Melody to her stomach, and biting her neck, “Oh-Donna!” she exclaimed dirtily. 

Both girls were at their breaking point, kissing, limbs flailing, breath as heavy as boulders. They both went out like light.

They collapsed onto the bed hugging each other. In two nods Donna was asleep, her head buried in River’s hair. 

White as a ghost, River realized her time was coming for her to leave, but she’s stay just a bit longer. Because, he’s always late, and she had a manipulator. Just a bit longer with her lover, her husband could wait. (He didn’t attend to her ah, needs well enough.) 

THOUSANDS OF YEARS LATER, 

A different voice, a different body, and younger eyes. Check.

A familiar voice, a familiar head of hair, same name. Check.

“They don’t know me yet.” Professor River Song, Archaeologist whispered, a single tear dripped. The only two people she loved. And they weren’t baked yet. They weren’t hers yet.

Her Doctor and her Donna.

It was the death of her.


End file.
